degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Need You Now (2)
The second parter of Need You Now (1) and 39th episode for the second half of Season 11. Main Plot Eli is suspicious of Imogen when she lies about her whereabouts the night before, leaving Eli to wonder if she's cheating on him. Eli confides in Adam, who suggests that he play it cool, but Eli is obsessed with finding out the truth. Meanwhile, Imogen has been staying at Fiona's condo to avoid Eli, fed-up with his manic episodes and his denial of being bipolar. Against Adam's suggestion, Eli sneaks into Fiona's, right as she and Imogen approach him, thinking that he's a burglar. Imogen is enraged at Eli's intrusive behavior and calls him out on his erratic behavior. Eli trashes his room in a fit of rage, which prompts his father to call his psychologist. Eli realizes that his outburst was prompted by jealousy, not his manic-depression and that he truly cares for Imogen, as she's been there for him during his worst. Eli and Imogen meet for coffee where she admits that though she often fantasized about her and Eli being together, she feels like she doesn't know Eli anymore. When Eli asks about them staying together, she says that she's doubtful that it'll work out. Eli asks for Imogen to at least give their friendship another chance, to which she reluctantly agrees. Sub Plot KC randomly drops by the Powells’ house because he wants to spend time with Tyson, but they tell them they’re headed to visit family. KC tries to invite himself, but they tell him that’s not a good idea, and that they’ll just call him to schedule a time for him to visit Ty. KC wants to get a lawyer to sue and regain custody of Tyson, but KC’s mom talks him out of it. KC apologizes to Jenna for being mad at her, and learns that getting over Tyson has not been as easy for her as it seems. KC joins the Science Olympics Team with the realization that he can strive to become someone Tyson will look up to someday. Third Plot Humiliated, Tori wants Zig to be by her side as she parades around the halls in the mascot suit, but he’d rather skate with the guys instead. She tries again to get him to support her by asking him to go to the football game, but he refuses. Tori is hurt because she doesn’t feel like Zig supports her and calls him out on it. Later, Marisol tells Tori to suit up for the Power Squad because someone has volunteered to be the mascot…it turns out it was Zig and Tori forgives him. Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eM213aMKTHg&ob=av2e Need You Now]" by Lady Antebellum. |-| Gallery= Gallery Degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-full-p23.jpg degrassineedunowwwwwww.PNG jealouseli.PNG immmykooteiy.PNG jimogen?.png fsdlsdfjfj495959.png jlkljkljfjfjhhjjjj.png 83938476883.png degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-1.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-2.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-3.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-6.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-10.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-11.jpg degrassi-need-you-now-part-2-picture-12.jpg Tumblr m1ewgfAP451qjdicp.png degrassi_nov3_ss_-0703.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0706.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0709.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0731.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0747.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0751.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0756.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0761.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0774.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0791.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0802.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0804.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0811.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0829.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0835.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0841.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0860.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0863.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0865.jpg degrassi_nov3_ss_-0892.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-39-Pictures.jpg Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.42.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.45.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.46.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.47.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.47.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.48.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.49.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.49.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.50.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.51.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.51.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.52.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.52.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.54.38 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.55.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.55.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.57.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.58.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.58.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.59.31 PM.png 381814_327882520555314_140482765961958_1263359_1167697649_n.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0865.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0703.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -0731.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 1007.jpg Degrassi Nov7 SS 1017.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-05-14h07m15s151.jpg |-| Promo= Promo *Need You Now (2) TeenNick Promo |-| Links= Links *Download Need You Now (2) *Download Need You Now (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi